Stinky Pete
Quotes Woody Meets Roundup Gang * Jessie: Prospector said someday you'd come. Sweet mother of Abraham Lincoln! The Prospector! He'll wanna meet ya! * whistles to the horse who ran over to the box and push out a box and bring it to Woody, Jessie, * Jessie: Say hello to the Prospector. * can only see the back of the box * Woody: I-it's a box. * Jessie: He's mint in the box. Never been opened. * Voice: Turn me around, Bullseye, so I can see. * push the box around and the front revealed a prospector toy inside it. The words Stinky Pete the Prospector are beneath him. He gasps when he saw Woody * Stinky Pete: Why, the prodigal son has returned. * Jessie: Yee-hah! It's you! It's you! You're here! It's you, it's you, it's you! * strain himself free from Jessie's arms and stands * Woody: Okay, I'm officially freaked out now. * Stinky Pete: Oh, we've waited countless years for this day. It's good to see you, Woody. * Woody: Listen, I don't know wh... Hey, how do you know my name? * Jessie: Everyone knows your name, Woody. * look at them in confusion * Stinky Pete: Why, you don't know who you are, do you? Bullseye. Woody hangs Out roundup Gang * camera moves up to a view of Al's apartment in the distance as the sun sets. The scene changes to Al's apartment where Woody, Jessie, Bullseye and Stinky Pete are watching Woody's Roundup. Woody, are in awe at the show that has himself in it * TV Jessie: They don't call this the old abandoned mine for nothin', Prospector. I reckon we oughta get outta here. * Stinky Pete: Where's my gold? Hold on. I'll light me a candle. * use a match to lit a fuse which begins to spread quickly * Prospector: This sure is a fast-burnin' wick. * Jessie: Blast us to smithereens! That there's dynamite! * Stinky Pete: Holy tarnation! * Jessie: I'll call for help! (yodels) * critters arrive at the collapsed entrance * Jessie: Hey, critters, go get Sheriff Woody! Now scurry! * critters run off. Meanwhile, Woody and Bullseye are painting a school house * Woody: Good job, Bullseye. I reckon the new school house is finally done. * critters arrived and told Woody about the problem * Woody: What's that? (gasps) Jessie and Prospector are trapped in the old abandoned mine? And Prospector just lit a stick of dynamite thinkin' it was a candle... and now they're about to be blown to smithereens? * Rabbit: Mm-hm. * Woody: Ride like the wind, Bullseye! * runs off with Woody out of town and into the desert. In the mine, Jessie and Prospector are trying to put out the fuse * Stinky Pete: You're fannin' the flames, Jessie. It takes brains to put out that fire. * sits on the flame but it only makes him jump up and down in pain * Stinky Pete: Yeow! My biscuits are burnin'! * scene cuts back to Woody and Bullseye who gallops over to the edge of a canyon and jump over it into the air and soar over it * Woody's Roundup Announcer: Will Woody and Bullseye land to safety? Can they reach Jessie and Stinky Pete in time? Tune in next week for the exciting conclusion: "Woody's Finest Hour." * Woody: All right! All right! Next tape! * his surprise however, Jessie sadly turns off The TV with her boot * Woody: Hey, wait, wait, wait. What... What happened? What happens next? Come on! Let's see the next episode! * Stinky Pete: That's it. * Woody: What? * Stinky Pete: The show was cancelled after that. * nudges his box to turn around * Woody: Wait, wait, wait, wait. What about the gold mine and the... and the cute little critters and the dynamite? That was a great show. I mean, why cancel it? * Stinky Pete: Two words: Sput-nik. Once the astronauts went up, children only wanted to play with space toys. * Woody: I know how that feels. But still my own show! And look at all this stuff! * Jessie: Didn't you know? Why, you're valuable property! * Woody: Oh, I wish the guys could see this. (he saw a yo-yo which has his face on it) "Hey howdy hey!" That's me. I'm on a yo-yo. * then saw a game that has his face smiling and some balls besides it * Woody: Oh! Hey, nice teeth. * throw a ball at one of the teeth and it knocks it out * Woody: And yet, still a good-lookin' guy. * Jessie and the Irelanders laugh. Woody saw a bank game. He make the Prospector model launch a coin to a Woody model's hand that puts it in a barrel * Woody: Oh! It's a bank. Cool! * went over to a bubble blowing toy which has his face on it and his hat for pushing down to get the bubbles going * Woody: Wh-Wh-What do you... you push the hat, and out co... Oh, out come bubbles. Clever. * Prospector, laugh while Bullseye pop a big bubble with his teeth * Woody: Oh, wow! Hey, what's this thing do? * push down the spur with his boot and a toy snake pops out of it * Woody: (laughs) I get it. There's a snake in my boot. Hey, Bullseye, go long. Go long! * shoots the snake out of the boot and Bullseye chases it, jumping onto a record player which starts playing it, making Bullseye going around on the record, sitting on it * Woody: A record player! Ha! Haven't seen one of these in ages. * climb up to join Bullseye on the record player and starts walking it in one place. Jessie walk over and laugh at this antic * Woody: OK, now, slow. * and Bullseye start walking slowly on the record, making Jessie laugh even more * Jessie: Oh, that's funny, Bullseye! * pulls Jessie up on the record * Woody: Hop on, cowgirl! Think fast! * jump over the needle and Jessie jumps over it too * Woody: Not bad. * Record Player: It's time for Woody's Roundup * He's the very best * He's the rootin'-est, tootin'-est cowboy * in the wild, wild west * jumps forwards on the needle with her hands and launch herself back onto the record * Woody: (laughs) * set the dial to fast and the record speeds up with Woody, Jessie and Bullseye running on it * Jessie: Oh! Hey, look at us! We're a complete set! * Stinky Pete: Now it's on the museum! * Woody: Museum? * stops running in surprise and slides into Jessie and Bullseye knocking them and himself off the record and onto the table * Woody: What museum? * Stinky Pete: The museum. We're being sold to the Konishi Toy Museum in Tokyo. * Jessie: That's in Japan! * Woody: Japan? No. No, no, no, no, no, no. I can't go to Japan. * Jessie: (chuckles) What do you mean? * Woody: I gotta get back home to my owner Andy. Hey, look, look. See? * lifts his boot to show Andy's name written on the sole of it * Jessie: (gasps) He still has an owner. * Stinky Pete: Oh, my goodness. * begins to hyperventilate over this * Jessie: No. Can't go. I can't do storage again. I just can't! * Stinky Pete: Jessie! Jessie! * Jessie: (shaking his box frantically) I won't go back in the dark! * Woody: Wh-What's the matter? What's wrong with her? * Stinky Pete: Well, we've been in storage for a long time waiting for you. * Woody: Why me? * Stinky Pete: The museum's only interested in the collection if he's in it, Applejack. * Without him, we go back into storage. It's that simple. * Jessie: It's not fair! How can you do this to us? * Woody: Hey, look, I'm sorry, but this is all a big mistake. You see, I was in this yard sale... * Stinky Pete: Yard sale? Why were you in a yard sale if you have an owner? * Woody: Well, I wasn't supposed to be there. I was trying to save another toy when... * Stinky Pete: Was it because you're damaged? Hmm? Did this Andy break you? * Woody: Yeah, but... No! No, no, no! It was... It was an accident. I mean... * Jessie: Sounds like he really loves you. * Woody: It's not like that, okay?! And I'm not going to any museum! * Jessie: Well, I'm not going back into storage! (gasps) * they heard some footsteps outside the door coming towards the room * Stinky Pete: Al's coming! * Woody: (gasp) * Stinky Pete: Go! Go on, Jessie! * look down at the box nervously * Jessie: Ohh! Ohh! Ohh! * Stinky Pete: Jessie, look at me. I promise you'll come out of the box. Now go! Go! * close her eyes, took a deep breath and jumps into the box, followed by Prospector and Bullseye while Woody run to their glass cabinets just in time before Al enters the room, holding a camera whilst humming Woody Freaks Out Lost His Arm * left the room. Woody unfreezes and notices that his arm is gone * Woody: Aaaah! It's gone! I can't believe it! My arm is completely gone! * Stinky Pete: All right, come here. Come on. Let me see that. Oh, it's just a popped seam. Easily repaired. You should consider yourself lucky. * Woody: Lucky? Are you shrink-wrapped? I am missing my arm! * Jessie: Big deal. * shoots a dart at Woody's poster stand up at the forehead * Jessie: Let him go. I'm sure his precious Andy is dying to play with an one-armed cowboy doll. * Stinky Pete: Why, Jessie, you know he wouldn't last an hour on the streets. It's a dangerous world out there for a toy. Woody Vs Jessie * Stinky Pete: Jessie, Woody, you stop this at once! * and his box fell off a stand and onto the floor of the cupboard * lift Prospector's box up * Stinky Pete: I don't know how that television turned on but fighting about it isn't helping anything. * Woody: If I had both my arms... * Stinky Pete: Well, the fact is, you don't, Woody. So I suggest you just wait until morning. The cleaner will come, fix your arm... * Woody: And then I'm outta here! When Somebody Love Me * Stinky Pete: "Woody, don't be mad at Jessie. She's been through more than you know. Why not make amends before you leave, huh? It's the least you can do." Woody Decide To Stay * Stinky Pete: "How long will it last, Woody? Do you really think Andy is going to take you to college... or on his honeymoon? Andy's growing up... and there's nothing you can do about it. It's your choice, Woody. You can go back, or you can stay with us and last forever. You'll be adored by children for generations. Woody Going To Japan * Jessie: Whoo-hoo! We're finally going! Can you believe it? * Stinky Pete: Ha-ha! That's custom-fitted foam insulation you'll be ridin' in, Bullseye. First class all the way. * Woody: You know what? I'm actually excited about this. I mean it. I really am. * Stinky Pete: And why shouldn't you be? * Jessie: Yee-hah! * Woody: (laughs) * and Jessie start dancing on the floor * Jessie: Swing your partner, do-si-do Look at you, dancing cowboy! * Stinky Pete: Look! I'm doing the box step. * (laughs) Rescue Woody * Stinky Pete: What's going on here? * Woody: Buzz, guys! Hey, how did you find Me? * Stinky Pete: Aaaaah! * jumps on the Prospector's box, knocking it over Who’s The real buzz * Jessie: They're stealing him! * Stinky Pete: No! Woody Stays * Stinky Pete: "Good going, Woody! I thought they'd never leave." Woody Decide to Leave * Woody: Buzz, Wait! Wait! * Stinky Pete: "Woody, where are you going?" * Woody: "You're right, Prospector. I can't stop Andy from growing up. But I wouldn't miss it for the world." * Stinky Pete: "No!" Woody Jessie Argue Stinky Pete * when the Prospector is out of his box, he screws the heat duct back in place to prevent the rest of the gang's escape * Jessie: Prospector? * Woody: You're out of your box! * Stinky Pete: I tried reasoning with you, Woody... but you keep forcing me to take extreme measures. * walks over to the remote and uses his pickaxe to turn the TV off. Woody then realizes something * Woody: Wait a minute. You turned on the TV last night, not Jessie! * Stinky Pete: Look, we have an eternity to spend together in the museum. Let's not start off by pointing fingers, shall we? * Woody: You really are Stinky Pete, aren't you?! * Jessie: Prospector, this isn't fair! * hearing Jessie, the Prospector gets angry and yell. * Stinky Pete: "FAIR?!" I'll tell you what's not fair: Spending a lifetime on a dime-store shelf watching every other toy be sold. Well, finally, my waiting has paid off... and no hand-me-down cowboy doll, IS GONNA MESS IT UP FOR ME NOW! * lift his box and toss it to the black foam insulation * Woody: Buzz! HELP, BUZZ! GUYS! * Stinky Pete: It's too late, Woody. That silly Buzz Lightweight can't help you. * Woody: His name is Buzz Lightyear! * Stinky Pete: Whatever. I've always hated those upstart space toys. Woody Vs Stinky Pete * Buzz: Okay, Woody, let's go! * Prospector pops up and punches him, making him stagger back and fall off the conveyor belt * Stinky Pete: Take that, space toy! * Woody: Hey! No one does that to my friend! * pounces on Prospector, pushing him out of the case and the two of them wrestle and roll across the conveyor belt til Prospector kicks him off him. Woody lands on the belt. Prospector walks over to Woody and uses his pickaxe to rip his arm, the same one the cleaner fixed earlier * Stinky Pete: Your choice, Woody: You can go to Japan together or in pieces. If he fixed ya once, he can fix ya again. Now, get in the box! * Woody: Never! * Stibky Pete: Fine! * raises his pickaxe to tear them apart when a white light flashes in his eyes. It reveals to be Buzz, and the toys using the cameras to blind him and run towards him * Stinky Pete: No! * grabs him by the back and hoist him up, making him drop his pickaxe * Buzz: Gotcha! * Stinky Pete: IDIOTS! Children destroy toys! You'll all be ruined, forgotten! Spending eternity rotting in some landfill! * Woody: Well, Stinky Pete, I think it's time you learned the true meaning of playtime. * smiles and points to off screen something * Woody: Right over there, guys! * Stinky Pete: No! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!! * later, the Prospector is in a girl's backpack, sliding down a ramp to a rotator where a little girl is waiting to pick it up * Girl: (gasps) Look, Barbie. A big ugly man doll. Ooh, he needs a make-over. * the girl put on her backpack, Stinky Pete unfreezes and breathes anxiously. The Barbie doll next to him speaks * Barbie: Hi! You'll like Amy. * turn her head to reveal stickers on her cheek, much to the Prospector's horror * Barbie: She's an artist! * Stinky Pete: (sobs with despair) * Amy's Mum: Come on, hon! * walks off to her mum with Stinky Pete on her backpack * Woody: Happy trails, Prospector. Category:GEICO Commercials Category:1999 Commercials Category:GEICO Toy Story 2 ADS Category:GEICO Direct Commercials Category:Paying Too Much for Car Insurance? Category:Disney ADS Category:Pixar ADS Category:GEICO Commercials with Movies Category:New Jersey Commercials Category:GEICO Disney Pixar Cars ADS Category:GEICO Disney Pixar Cars 3 ADS Category:2000 Commercials Category:GEICO New Jersey Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey 1999-2005 Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey 2005-Present Category:GEICO CBS ADS Category:Sports Category:GEICO Disneyland Commercials Category:Songs